bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The High in the Low
The High in the Low is the twentieth episode of the ninth season of Bones. Summary Remains found in a log in a forest belong to an art-school dropout suffering from lupus who was using marijuana to ease her pain, but evidence suggests that her death is linked to her work at a dispensary. Meanwhile, Wendell reveals information about his illness and Booth gets ready for his FBI competency test. Synopsis The Scene of the Crime: An escaped convict is being chased by law officials and dogs. He finds a hollow log and crawls into it, only to find that it is already occupied by human remains and about a bajillion bugs. I hate swarms! Booth and Brennan and Hodgins uncover the top of the log and have the remains shipped to the Jeffersonian. Even there, the body is encased in plastic to keep the bugs from escaping into the lab. It’s hard to get DNA when the bugs are eating the remains, but eventually Angela is able to run a virtual representation of a possible victim and run it through the missing persons database. The Victim: Abby Briggs, a young art student who suffered from lupus. Abby worked at a medical marijuana dispensary, and she also benefited from using medical marijuana. Primary Suspects: *Mallory Briggs, Abby’s sister. They didn’t stay in touch sometimes for weeks at a time. Mallory is the person who reported Abby missing. *Dr. Richard Burke, Abby’s boss. When it’s determined that Abby was growing her own marijuana strains at the dispensary, it’s possible Burke had to get rid of her…permanently. *Carl Collins, a security guard at the dispensary. Abby’s artwork shows him constantly staring at her in a threatening way. He admits that he thought they liked one another but that he read the signals incorrectly. But his flashlight is a possible match for the murder weapon. *Adam Caputo, a customer of the dispensary. Abby was angry with him for coming in with a fake medical marijuana card. Their argument is caught on the security footage, and Carl is seen carting him out of the store. The Case Progression: Hodgins and Wendell discuss the case, with Wendell noting that Abby wrote many articles about the self-medicating use of marijuana. Hodgins also notices a southern pine beetle, and he wonders where it came from and how it got into the log. Wendell and Brennan examine the skeleton, and find that Carl’s flashlight is no longer a perfect match for the murder weapon. Brennan finds additional wounds on the victim. Booth and Sweets discuss the case, and Booth tells Sweets that he examined Abby’s credit card statements, finding that she recently purchased a lot of camping equipment. They aren’t sure why, but when Hodgins and Angela are about to trace the southern pine beetle and a purple flower back to where Abby was killed, the team finds Abby’s camping tent and equipment. They also find traces of her blood on a nearby rock and tree and find her marijuana plants. Hodgins examines the plants and realizes they are a different strain — they provide the medical benefits without causing the user to get high. This is good for Abby, but not good for the dispensary. Angela watches more security footage of Dr. Burke’s establishment and realizes that Abby was selling her strain of marijuana on the side. Booth and Brennan discuss the case, and Booth tells her that Dr. Burke has an alibi for the time Abby was killed. Wendell provides Brennan with his case notes, and she discovers that he found an additional wound on Abby’s body — a small and very precise incision. Cam and Brennan discuss the injury, and Cam points out that the amount of blood spatter that occurred suggests a carotid artery injury. Brennan concurs, and it is up to Angela to figure out what the weapon could be. They are able to narrow it down to a trophy with a sphere on top of a pyramid shaped object. And Adam Caputo owns such a trophy. The Verdict: Booth and Brennan bring him back in to the FBI. He figures they don’t have proof that he killed Abby, but Brennan finds blood under the trophy’s metal plate. He admits he wanted to knock her out, not kill her. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry Guest Cast *Adam Caputo - P.J. Boudousqué *Dr. Richard Burke - Larry Sullivan *Carl Collins - Roshawn Franklin *Mallory Briggs - Elizabeth Ann Bennett *Abby Briggs - Katy Stoll *Convict - Darryl Reeves Featured Music *Sabotage by Amy Stroup Notes Quotes Wendell: Oh, hey. Am I getting evicted now, too? Brennan: I'm not sure what your lease says. Booth: Bones! Cam: I officially love THEO! Wendell: Oh my god! You're the Pied Piper of termites! Gallery tumblr_n340qnX6JV1rui5mmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n340qnX6JV1rui5mmo2_250.jpg tumblr_n340qnX6JV1rui5mmo3_250.jpg tumblr_n340qnX6JV1rui5mmo5_400.jpg tumblr_n340qnX6JV1rui5mmo4_400.jpg Video Gallery Trivia Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes